In the past, for the purpose of treating a bone fracture or promoting fixation of an implant to a living body, there was known an ultrasonic treatment apparatus for promoting formation of a new bone tissue by applying ultrasonic vibration to an affected area. In order to regenerate bones, it is necessary to promote the regeneration of soft tissues such as peripheral skin and connective tissue. In the past, there was known a low-frequency treatment apparatus for obtaining a treatment effect by selectively applying a plurality of low frequency vibration to a human body (for example, see Patent Documents 1 and 2).    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No, S60-203271    [Patent Document 2] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. H11-221290